


Something New

by hlizzier23



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:42:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24297535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hlizzier23/pseuds/hlizzier23
Summary: Mickey Milkovich is the average teenage boy who doesn't fit in, living on the Northside of Chicago. He spends most of his time on the Southside, where he notices someone he finds attractive. One day he goes to school and is extremely surprised by who he sees sitting in the desk directly in front of his. Mickey's not sure why, but this person has a strange effect on him.
Relationships: Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich
Comments: 16
Kudos: 72





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I don't really write fics that much but have had this idea for a while now. This first chapter is short and not the most interesting but I have plans to make it more interesting in the future. I hope you enjoy!

Mickey Milkovich is a normal teenage boy living on the Northside of the windy city aka Chicago. His life is pretty boring and simple. He goes to school, comes home, does what ever the fuck he wants, goes to bed and does it all over again the next day. All he knows is he’s ready for some change, for something interesting in his life to happen. 

Mickey lives with his dad and younger sister, Mandy. He also has two older brothers but they’re off at college or doing other shit Mickey could care less about. His mom left when he was a kid. Mickey didn’t really know much about her, but he hates her. How could a mother just leave her own kids? Yeah, his life isn’t awful, but it could definitely be better. His dad was a drunk asshole. He owned his own business and was pretty successful but he was still a dick. It wasn’t like he abused his kids or anything he just didn’t really care about them or what they did. Mickey’s dad was also extremely homophobic. This was a slight issue because, well Mickey is gay.

Mickey went to an all boys private school in the city. His dad really didn’t care that much about his children, but he cared enough to want them to have a good education. But education isn't important to Mickey. He got good enough grades to stay at his school but other than that he didn’t give a shit. He didn’t have many friends and would mostly keep to himself throughout the day. Partly because all the kids at his school were stuck up dicks and partly because he didn’t fit in. Mickey felt like he didn’t belong on the Northside. He was nothing like all these rich successful people around him. Mickey was into stuff like drugs, and partying, and well literally anything other than these rich nerds that were his peers. Mickey spent most of his time in the Southside. He just felt more welcome there. While Mickey chooseses to spend his free hours of the day in the Southside most people avoid it all together. 

The Southside feels like a whole nother world. It’s the one and only place where he feels like he can be himself. Where he can get away from his family. Where nothing mattered. At first the people of the Southside thought it was strange a rich teenage boy was spending his time in the crappy part of town, but they later learned to love the kid. He was just like them. 

So, everyday after school Mickey would change out of his ugly school uniform and head to the place he felt he belonged. Mickey had a ton of friends who lived in the Southside. He would mostly spend his time at his friend Collin’s house though. His parents were never home and didn’t give a shit about what they did. Collin lived across the street from a beat up blue house that looked like 300 people lived there. Everyday he would see new people flowing in and out of that damn house. When Mickey asked, Collin said they were the Gallaghers. He told Mickey they had six kids but it seemed like more people lived there. Mickey couldn’t help but notice one of the Gallaghers. He was a tall, scrawny, extremely pale redhead who looked to be about Mickey’s age. Mickey wasn’t sure why but there was something about him that everytime he caught a glimpse of the redhead, he couldn’t help but stare.

\-----

It had been a month since schools started and everyone was starting to get into a routine. Everyone was finally starting to get used to being back in school after a long summer. Mickey was pretty pissed he was stuck in a classroom instead of hanging out with his friends smoking weed, but it was whatever. Although Mickey mostly kept to himself, he did have a small handful of friends. Well, they were more so acquaintances, but he still talked to them on a regular basis. 

It was a bright early morning. Mickey didn’t understand why school had to start at the ass crack of dawn. Like who the fuck has a brain that can function that early? Not him. But anyway, he was dragging his feet to first period math class when he heard a familiar voice calling for him. 

“Yo, Milkovich!” The voice called. 

Mickey turned around to see his friend Sam coming towards him. Mickey lived next door the same and they had grown up together. Out of everyone at his school Sam was the most similar to Mickey. I mean, he didn’t spend his time in the Southside being a thug or anything, but they had similar personalities. 

“What’s up bro,” Mickey replied, turning to face Sam. 

Sam was a part of the “popular” group of dudes at their school, but he still always tried to talk to Mickey as much as he could. Yeah, it was nice, but sometimes Mickey hated it. It almost made him feel like Sam was just trying to be nice because he knows Mickey doesn’t have many friends and they grew up together and stuff. 

“Hear about the new student?” Sam asked, shifting his backpack on his shoulder. Their school was very small, so it was always nice to get a new student. It’s nice to have fresh meat every once in a while. Each time there was a new student Mickey would secretly hope they were gay. It’s not like Mickey was out or anything, but there was no way in hell he would date or hookup with any of the dudes he went to school with. 

In response to the question Mickey shook his head. 

“Yeah, apparently he’s a transfer from another school. Heard he’s not from around here, whatever that means,” Sam said looking around like he wanted to wrap up this anticlimactic conversation. 

“Oh cool,” Mickey said, shrugging his shoulders. Socializing isn’t really Mickey’s thing. 

“Alright, well I gotta get to class see yah,” Sam said as he waved his hand. Mickey just gave him a nod in return. God, he was so bad at socializing, but whatever who gives a fuck. 

The first bell rang meaning Mickey needed to get his ass to class before he got another detention. Mickey walked into class and his heart immediately sank. Sitting at the desk right in front of Mickey’s was a tall, scrawny, pale redhead who looked way too familiar. Could it be Gallagher? That kid he would practically stalk when he was over at Collin’s. There was no way. Why would a poor kid from the Southside be at Mickey’s private preppy school? Sam did say he wasn’t from around here, but that doesn’t necessarily mean the Southside, right? Mickey’s thoughts were interrupted by his teacher getting the class's attention. 

“Alright boys, today we have a new student. This is Ian Gallagher. He is going to be a part of our first period math class so please make him feel welcome.” 

Holy shit, this is the Gallagher. The one Mickey constantly thought of. The one he had a massive crush on. That Gallagher goes to his school and is sitting right in front of him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mickey is in disbelief when he realizes his crush now goes to his school and is sitting right infant of him. Mickey had no clue why but there was something about Ian. Mickey couldn't get him off his mind. Mickey felt insane, but felt even more insane when Ian decided to talk to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Here is the second chapter of "Something New" I hope you enjoy!

It had been a total of two minutes since Mickey realized his crush was sitting no more than a foot away from him and he was losing his mind. He could tell his face was a deep dark shade of red, and his hands were slick with sweat. Mickey had never felt this way about a boy before. I mean it’s not like he gets nervous around dudes or anything. Even when he likes them, he never gets like this. For some reason Ian Gallagher had a strange effect on him. 

Mickey paid no attention to what was happening the entire class period. All he could do is think about Ian. He tried to stop but it was kind of hard to stop thinking about the dude when he was literally right in front of him. Mickey thought about the past summer and how many times he saw Ian Gallagher. Mickey didn’t think Ian saw him or anything but Mickey definitely saw Ian. How could he not look at his crush when he lived right across the street from where Mickey spent most of his summer. Mickey would see when Ian left his house or would hang out outside with his siblings. God, he felt like such a stalker. He couldn’t help it though there was just something about Gallagher. 

One day Collin, Mickey and a few of their friends were sitting on Collin’s front porch passing a joint to each other. Mickey couldn’t help but notice what was happening directly across the street. Ian and his siblings were swimming in their shitty above ground pool, meaning Ian was practically wearing no clothes. Mickey just stared at Ian in all his shirtless glory. He had the most perfect body ever. Mickey hates to admit it but he may or may not have jerked off to that image once, okay maybe a few times. He then began to remember all the other times he watched Ian. Most of Mickey’s summer was spent looking at Ian. Mickey felt like the biggest fucking idiot ever. He was practically stalking this dude and it’s just Mickey’s luck he now goes to his school. God Mickey was practically about to combust right there in Mrs. Smith’s first period math class. “Shit” He accidentally whispered to himself a little too loud. 

Ian peered over his shoulder with a confused look on his face. Holy fuck the dude Mickey was just thinking about is now looking him dead in the eyes. Shit, shit, shit. Mickey wanted nothing more than to run out of that classroom and as far away from the school as he possibly could. 

Mickey had no idea what to do so he just lifted his eyebrows at Ian, to say “the fuck you looking at?” A few very long minutes later the bell rang and Mickey could finally escape from the tourture he just endured. Mickey had never run out of a classroom quicker. He knew by his luck Ian would try and talk with him, and right now, it was not the time for that. 

Luckily Ian wasn’t in any of the rest of Mickey’s classes that day. But as Mickey felt the relief of that he realized he has a whole new set of classes tomorrow. Fucking block schedule. Mickey could only pray Ian wasn’t in any of those, because if so he would only see Ian every other day. That would save him a lot of embarrassment.

Throughout the day all Mickey could think about was Ian. He had no clue why, I mean why is Ian making Mickey feel this way? It just made no sense. It’s not like they have any history or have even interacted (minus that awkward math class interaction). Because Mickey has the best luck he of course passed Ian in the hallways one to many times. Each time he saw that bright red hair walking towards him Mickey shot his head down and pretended Ian wasn’t there. 

All of this was making Mickey feel like a freaking 15 year old girl. He’s just a dude like everyone else at that damn school, why does Mickey give a shit. Finally after much thought Mickey decided he would ignore Ian just like he Ignored everyone else at his school. But that plan lasted a total of five minutes. 

Mickey was standing outside of his school, waiting for his shithead dad to pick him up. Mickey could easily walk home, and most of the time he does, but today Mickey and his dad had to go to some dumbass thing at Mandy’s school. Mandy said they had to go, and was somehow able to convince her father and brother to go. Of course Mickey’s dad was late so he just sat there scrolling through Instagram. He was minding his own business when he heard a voice. It wasn’t a voice he had ever heard before. 

“Uh, hey,” The unfamiliar voice said. 

Mickey turned around to see that damn pale ass ginger standing right in front of him. Holy shit. In that moment Mickey forgot how to function. Ian Gallagher was standing right in front of him trying to have a conversation with him. Mickey knew his face was bright red, and he wanted to punch himself in the face for that. Why is Ian making him feel this way? Mickey had no Idea what to do so he just nodded his head and hoped Ian would walk away. 

“You’re Mickey right?” Ian asked after a few moments of awkward silence. Holy shit Ian knew who he was. Mickey and his friends never interacted with any of the Gallaghers so how did Ian know his name? Mickey was just about to run away from embarrassment when Ian ran his mouth yet again. 

“Um, I’m Ian Gallagher. It’s just I live across the street from Collin and I know you guys hang out. I mean if you’re Mickey. Look.. um sorry this is really awkward. So are you Mickey or am I just embarrassing myself?” 

Wait, was Ian nervous to talk to Mickey? This whole situation was really freaking confusing and Mickey had never wanted his dad to pick him up more than he did in that moment. Mickey knew he couldn’t stand there in silence any longer so he spoke up. 

“...Yeah, I’m Mickey…” He said in the most awkward tone ever. Ian could totally tell Mickey was nervous. 

“Cool, I had no clue you went here, thought you were a drop out living on the Southside like the rest of the people our age,” Ian said with a laugh. This conversation was lasting way longer than Mickey would like. 

“Could say the same about you,” Mickey said back fidgeting with his thumbs. He was still in shock that the boy he had been obsessing over the past few months is standing right in front of him. Then Mickey saw his dad pull up. Finally this awful situation was over. 

“I uh, gotta go,” Mickey said as he turned away from Ian and walked to his dad’s car so fast he didn't even hear what Ian said in return. Mickey was in disbelief. God, he sounded like such an idiot. Mickey had a huge crush on Ian Gallagher and there was no way of getting over it. 

\----

By the time Mickey got home that night he was fucking exausted. So much had happened that day and he was ready to go to bed. But he couldn’t stop thinking about Ian. He couldn’t stop wondering how Ian knew his name. I mean yeah Mickey was friends with his neighbor but Collin or any of his other Southside friends interacted with Ian. He also couldn’t stop thinking about that extremely painful conversation, if you could call it that, he had with Ian. 

That damn situation replayed over and over again in Mickey’s head. He still had no clue why Ian made him feel this way though. Yeah, he was hot, but so was about half of Mickey’s school. He’s had crushes before but nothing like this. This is the type of crush he thought only happened in movies, or with Mandy. That girl had a lot of severe crushes. Shit, was Mickey turning into a 16 year old girl like his sister? 

This was too much for Mickey. He was practically obsessed with this dude and there was nothing he could do about it. He doubted Ian was gay, and if he was there was no way in hell he would want to date Mickey Milkovich. There was a shit ton of way more attractive dudes Ian could chose from, if he was gay. 

This was stressing Mickey out way more than it needed to. So, he decided to do some homework to get his mind off of things. When that didn’t work he decided to go to bed. The next morning as Mickey walked to school he hoped more than anything that he wouldn’t see Ian that day. But knowing Mickey’s luck he would.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! These first two chapters were kind of short, but I plan on making the next ones longer. I am still not sure how many chapters this will end up being, but definitely at least 5. Chapter three should be out sometime next week! I hope you are enjoying this series! I know the first few chapter are a little boring but I have some big plans for the next ones (; Please feel free to leave tips or suggestions, it really helps me. Thanks again for reading! Please feel free to leave kudos and comments! - Lizzie


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mickey still has a huge crush on Ian, and has no idea why. Every time he sees Ian it's like he forgets how to function. He feels like a teenage girl but he can't help it. Mickey is doing everything to avoid Ian, but because Mickey has the best luck, that doesn't happen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Here is chapter three of Something New. Hope you like it!

Mickey was only 2 minutes into his 15 minute walk to school when he began contemplating ditching school and hanging out in the Southside all day. I mean he wouldn’t have to worry about seeing the dude he had the biggest crush on… right? Though the thought was tempting, he decided it was stupid and if he did it his dad would have his ass. Why was he even considering this? Skipping school to avoid a guy he had a crush on. Didn’t most people look forward to seeing their crush at school? God, Mickey was feeling like such a pussy. 

Mickey was pulled out of his train of thought when someone came up beside him. At the moment all that was going through his head was please don’t be Ian, please don’t be Ian, please don’t be Ian. After their interaction yesterday Mickey knew that little ginger fucker was going to try and talk to him again. Mickey decided it was time to see who was standing next to him. Luckily it was Sam, thank God. 

“Wassup Milkovich, got a lot on your mind?” Sam asked as they made eye contact. Mickey just laughed. Yeah, he did have a shit ton on his mind, but there wasn’t anyway he was going to talk about his feelings. 

“What is it bro. Your loud mouth is never this quiet. Is it a girl or something?” 

“No actually it’s a dude.” Is what Mickey was tempted to say, but he could never. Mickey wanted to be free. He wanted to be himself, but he couldn’t. Because of the school he went to, because of his prick of a father, and because of the people he hung out with. Life would be even more awful than it already was if he decided to come out. Mickey realized his thoughts took over again and decided he needed to break this awkward silence. 

“First of all I do not have a big mouth, fuck you very much. Second, it’s nothing, just fucking tired and would rather not be going to school right now,” Mickey replied in that Mickey Milkovich tone he always used. 

“Right bro whatever you say, but uh… you do have the biggest mouth on the Northside. It’s just facts,” Sam said with a stupid fucking look on his face.

Mickey just flipped him off. There weren't many people Mickey could be himself around, but Sam was definitely one of them. Obviously he didn’t know everything about Mickey, but out of everyone at their school Sam was most like him. They weren’t best friends or anything, but they had been friends since they were 5 and Mickey just felt like he could be himself around sam. This was nice because he was only really himself when he was with his Southside friends. Well mostly himself. 

\----  
On the rest of the walk Sam just told Mickey about this girl he had been hanging out with and about how football was going. Sam was a jock, who got all the girls but he was actually a really cool guy.   
Once they got to school Sam ran off to his other friends, leaving Mickey alone yet again. As Mickey walked into school he thought about that ginger fuck again. In this moment Mickey decided he had had enough. He was over it. Yeah, he had a fat fucking crush on this kid, but he needed to stop it with the whole avoiding him thing. That has clearly only made things worse. He just needed to stop obsessing over this dude. 

When he was finally done convincing himself to forget Ian the first bell rang. Ian was nowhere in sight meaning Mickey could just focus on school, which he really didn’t care about. He walked into his biology class and immediately wanted to turn right back around. Ian fucking Gallagher was sitting at the table closest to the teachers desk. Mickey felt his body heat up but then he realized he didn’t give a shit anymore. This kid went to his school. He was going to see him a lot. He needed to stop acting like a 15 year old girl. So, he just sat down at his table and waited for the teacher to start doing his thing. 

Class had only started 15 minutes ago and Mickey was already bored a shit. There was some dumb video about cells playing on the projecter which Mickey was paying absolutely no attention to. To be honest it didn’t look like anyone was paying any attention. 

Once the video was over the teacher turned the lights back on, and Mickey couldn’t help but notice Ian. His bright orange hair looked a little damp like he had taken a shower that morning, but it was perfectly styled, like it always was. Ian’s head was down looking at something on his table, so Mickey couldn’t see his face, but he could see his perfect back muscles poking through his thin blue uniform shirt. After a few moments he sat back up and turned his head towards the window. Mickey was now able to see his perfect side profile. He had the sharpest jawline and Mickey couldn’t help but stare at the freckles that covered his face. Mickey was snapped out of his daze when Mr. Reed, his obnoxious biology teacher began speaking. 

“Alright boys, today I am introducing a project,” Mr. Reed said which caused Mickey to roll his eyes. Out of every damn teacher at that school Mr. Reed had to be the most generous at giving homework and projects and Mickey hated it. Most nights Mickey stayed up past 2 doing dumb projects for this class and it was only the first month of school. It was annoying. 

The teacher talked about the project for the rest of the hour class period. Mickey had no clue how one person could run their mouth about the same subject for an hour. Mr. Reed started handing out papers for the project when he began talking yet again. 

“Oh and also you will be completing this project with a partner. Originally I was going to be doing the partner picking, but since everyone has been doing a great job with their assignments I’ll let you pick who you work with,” 

Great fucking great. Mickey had no friends or acquaintances in that class and knowing his luck he would somehow end up with Ian. Everyone began finding their friends and making eye contact to say “partners?” Then Mr. Reed finished talking and everyone ran over to the person they silently picked. And just because Mickey had the best luck in the world there was no one left but Ian. Great. 

Mickey looked up to see Ian walking towards him. 

“So, it looks like we're the only ones left,” Ian said in a soft tone, almost like he was nervous. 

“Um yeah…” Mickey said brushing his thumb on his lower lip, a nervous tick he picked up when he was younger. 

“Uh partners then?” Ian asked again with that soft tone. Mickey didn’t reply; he just nodded. Then thankfully the bell rang and Mickey beelined to the door. Not only did his plan of ignoring Ian not work, he had to work on a project with him and a project that would require them to work outside of school. Fucking amazing. 

\----  
The rest of the day was normal. Mickey just went to class, zoned out for an hour and then was assigned a shit ton of homework. Nothing new. 

Finally the dismissal bell rang, meaning Mickey could get the hell out of there. He had plans to hang out with Collin after school. They were probably just going to smoke weed and hang out at his house, but who knows maybe they’ll do some illegal shit. Anyway, it didn’t matter Mickey was just excited to get away from these stuck up pricks and hang out with his Southside friends. 

Mickey had done a good job at keeping Ian out of his head that day. He was still hella confused on why Ian was always on his mind. I mean he had heard that when you love someone they’re always on your mind. He didn’t love Ian though. I mean how could he, he’s only spoken like 10 words to him tops. But everytime he thought of Ian or saw him he felt this weird ass feeling. LIke he couldn’t move. All he could focus on was Ian and how hot he was. 

After the biology interaction Mickey hadn’t seen Ian at all. Mickey hadn’t really heard much about the new kid. He guessed it was because he was from the Southside. People on the Northside wanted nothing to do with Southside people that was for damn sure. Mickey had no clue why though. He loved everyone on the Southside. They know how to have fun. 

As Mickey walked down the stairs of the school's entrance he pulled out his phone, put his earbuds in and started playing music. He was minding his own business until he felt someone creep up behind him. 

“Hey Mickey!” 

Mickey didn’t even have to turn around to know it was Gallagher. Whatever. Mickey didn’t care about him anymore. Well he was trying not to. He knew the sooner he talked to him the sooner he could get away from Ian. It wasn’t that Mickey wanted to be mean to Ian or anything, he just hated the way he made him feel and well Mickey is just a rude person he can’t help it. 

“Uh, hey Ian,” Mickey said, way nicer than he intended. God, this kid was really making him soft huh. 

“So, we should probably work on that project sometime soon. Better to get it over with plus we sorta have to before friday,” Ian said as he shifted on his feet. 

Mickey just pinched the brim of his nose and looked down at his ugly ass Sperry’s that were part of the uniform. It was Tuesday meaning they only had three days to get the project done and well it was going to take at least three days. Mickey wasn’t too into school, but he could tell Ian was. It wasn’t like his grades were awful though. He got A’s and B’s with the occasional C and had every intention of going to college, well he was thinking more about the community college route but that’s still college. But anyway, Mickey had to do this project and he had to do it with Ian. 

Ian cut off the awkward silence by talking again. 

“Can you work on it today? I’m free the rest of the night. But today’s really the only day I have free. I have to work tomorrow and Thursday. I could try to get my shifts switched though ,” Ian said. 

“Um, well I sort of have plans with Collin today,” Mickey said, picking at the skin on his lip. 

“Oh, well I mean I guess I can just do it by myself,” Ian said in a disappointed tone. 

Ok sure Mickey was a dick sometimes but there was no way he was going to make Ian do this whole dumbass thing by himself. 

“No I’m not going to let you do that. It’s cool I can just hang out with Collin another day,” Mickey said. He could see Ian perk up again. 

“Cool. I would say we could work at my house but it’s insane there and I doubt we would be able to get anything done,” 

Shit, Mickey was really going to have to invite Ian over to his house wasn’t he. Whatever he just wanted to get this whole project thing over with. 

“Don’t worry about it, we can work at my place,” Mickey said as he turned away and walked into the direction of his house. 

The walk home was silent and extremely awkward. This was the weirdest thing that has ever happened to Mickey. It looked like Ian was trying to start up conversation, but didn’t know how to. Mickey didn’t blame him though, this shit was really awkward. Then Mickey decided to break the silence, he just couldn’t handle it anymore. 

“So, why’d you switch schools?” Mickey asked. 

It was a random question but It was all Mickey could think to say at that moment.

“It’s kind of a long story that doesn’t make sense. But basically I was doing really well at my other school and one of my teachers noticed. I guess she felt bad that I had to be trapped in that awful school so she talked to the admissions people here. They offered me a place and covered tuition so I thought fuck it why not,” 

Mickey had no Idea how to respond to that. Luckily right when Ian finished they got to Mickey’s house. As they walked up to the front door Ian spoke again. 

“Holy shit this is where you live? Damn bro this is really nice. If I lived here I would never go to the Southside,” Ian said. 

Mickey’s house wasn’t that nice but compared to where Ian was from it was a pretty nice upgrade. 

“Why do you hang out in the Southside? I mean I know you’re friends with Collin, but you guys could just hang out here. I mean it’s so much nicer here,” Ian said as Mickey looked for the house keys in his bag.

“I don’t know, I guess I’ve just always sorta fit in better in the Southside. I mean I like it here but I can just be myself there I guess,” Mickey said but then immediately regretted it. Why was he telling Ian all this shit. For some reason Mickey felt comfortable around Ian. God this wasn’t making sense first he couldn’t function when Ian was around and now he’s telling him his secrets. 

Ian didn’t respond, he understood. Truthfully Mickey had never thought about why or how he was so accepted into the Southside. People who lived in the North and Southside stayed far away from each other, it’s just how it was. From a young age Mickey just always felt like the people there understood him better. He didn’t really start hanging out on the Southside regularly until he met Collin. Mickey met Collin when he was 10. Mickey’s dad had been drunk and said some pretty shitty stuff to him and Mandy. So he just left and went to his secret spot which was under the L on the Southside. Collin was there and from that day on they just started hanging out almost everyday. 

\----  
Mickey and Ian worked on their project and it didn’t take as long as they thought. They also talked a little and got to know each other better. It was so weird to Mickey that not even 12 hours before he was trying to avoid Ian all together. Now they were talking, like friends do and it felt normal. 

Mickey learned that Ian’s life was pretty shitty. Both of his parents are deadbeats. His mom left years ago, and would come back out of the blue and his dad was a drunk addict who was never around. He said he has 5 other siblings, 2 older and 3 younger. Ian told Mickey about his older sister, Fiona and how she was basically his mom. He said she was really happy Ian got this opportunity to get a good education. 

Mickey wasn’t sure why Ian had told him all of this, but he didn’t care. It was nice to have someone so similar to him that he could talk to. Mickey’s life was definitely way better, but they understood each other. Mickey had only really known Ian for a few hours and he already felt like Ian was the only person who understood him. 

It was almost 9 when their conversation started to die down. Mickey felt comfortable around Ian. He didn’t feel all nervous and weird like he did before they started talking. 

“Well I better get home, Fiona doesn’t want me staying out late on school nights, since I have to wake up extra early to get to school on time,” Ian said as he checked his phone. Before Mickey could say anything Ian began talking again. “Oh and sorry if me telling you my whole life story was weird. I didn’t mean to tell you everything.” 

“It’s cool I don’t mind,” Is all Mickey could say back. But it’s true he didn’t care. 

Ian just smiled and walked towards the door. “Hey, can I get your number so we can talk about the project and stuff?” Ian asked in an awkward tone. It was the first time he said anything in that tone the whole night. Why was he so nervous about asking for Mickey’s number? Whatever. Mickey just took Ian’s phone and put his number in the contacts. 

\----  
It had been almost two hours since Ian left. That afternoon was really strange. Mickey would never admit it, but he had fun. He liked Ian, and not just in a crush type way. He liked how similar they were and how he could just talk to him so easily. 

But the whole time Ian was there Mickey still felt that strange feeling that he always did when he saw Ian. He still really liked Ian, but now he was confused. They were sort of friends? Whatever. Mickey knew it would be really weird if he had a crush on his friend. Mickey was yet again left confused. 

He was laying in his bed half asleep when he got a text. It was from a number that wasn’t saved in his contacts. Mickey rubbed the sleep out of his eyes so he could read the text. 

Unknown: I had a lot of fun hanging out with you today Mickey

Mickey just stared at his phone in shock. What the fuck. Ian Gallagher just said he had a fun time hanging out with him. He had no clue what to do so he just responded with “same.” 

Now Mickey was even more confused. Did this mean Ian liked him or was it just a friendly thing? All Mickey knew is he was too tired to figure it out right now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! I hope you liked this chapter. I am still planning on having about 5 chapters but we'll see. Please feel free to leave constructive comments or tips, they really help me out. Chapter four should be out sometime next week. Again thank you for reading and please feel free to leave comments and kudos! - Lizzie


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ian and Mickey had been hanging out as friends for a while now. Everything was fine until Ian said something that took Mickey by surprise, causing their relationship to become more than a friendship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, I know I just updated yesterday, but I was really bored yesterday and just wrote all of chapter 4. I wrote it pretty quickly so it's not the best but I hope you still like it. In this chapter I added some more detail about Mickey's backstory just because I felt like it needed some more. Also Ian and Mickeys relationship is starting to move into something more ;) Hope you enjoy!

It had been almost two weeks since the whole weird project hangout thing, and Ian and Mickey were starting to become friends? Maybe, it was hard for Mickey to tell. Whatever they were, it was kind of strange. Well at least to Mickey.

The thing about Mickey is, he’s not the “friend type” as Mandy says. He just isn’t the most social person in the world. Most of the time he keeps to himself and honestly he doesn’t care. Mickey isn’t the best example of a good person, so it’s not like many people are lined up to be his friend anyway. Mickey didn’t care. 

Yeah, Mickey grew up in the wealthy part of Chicago, but he sure as hell didn’t act like it. If you were to take one look at him, you would think he was 100% Southside. He spent most of his time doing illegal shit with his Southside thug friends, and that’s what he wanted to do. 

Mickey didn’t exactly have the best childhood. Most kids on the Northside grew up living the life most people thought was only in movies. They’re parents were loaded and bought everything their kids asked for. Most importantly, they had loving stable families, which Mickey did not. 

Both of his parents did pretty good for themselves. They both graduated college and were extremely successful. They both grew up on the Northside of Chicago and had that movie like childhood. They were happy for a while. But shortly after they had kids, that happiness faded. Terry, Mickey’s dad, drank. Most nights he drank himself to sleep. He still got up every morning and went to work, but he was still an alcoholic. 

And when he drank he was an asshole. He never physically abused his kids, but some people say verbal abuse is worse than physical, and Mickey was an advocate for that. Words hurt worse than bruises. Bruises went away, but no matter what you did, words would always linger. 

His mom ditched not too long after Mickey’s father became a full time drunk asshole. I guess you could say because of this Mickey had to grow up faster than everyone else. None of these kids he went to school with understood and they would never understand. 

Mickey also kept to himself because he wasn’t free. He wasn’t who he wanted to be. That’s all he wanted though, to be free, be who he really was. Mickey has known he was gay for as long as he could remember, and he’s also been so confident about it. He has never once questioned his sexuality and he knows coming out would just make him feel so much better. As much as he wants to come out, he can’t. His dads the biggest homophobe out there and the people in the place he spent most of his time weren’t exactly accepting of gays either. It was whatever though. He couldn’t be free but it was ok. Well at least that’s what he always told himself. 

Mickey isn’t exactly sure what drew him to the Southside, but he’s pretty sure it has something to do with the fact most of those people grew up with a similar situation. 

Mickey also guesses that’s why he didn’t fit in with his classmates. He was forced to grow up while they were all spending their summers on their parents yachts. So yeah, he had a very small hand full of friends, but he had none he could be himself with. He couldn’t talk about his childhood and have them understand. It sucked, but then again it’s not like Mickey is a people person to begin with. 

This friendship or whatever the hell you want to call it was refreshing almost. Ian had a very similar life. Yes, Ian’s shitty backstory beat Mickey’s by far, but they could relate to each other. Mickey’s other Southside friends had the same backstories too, but this relationship with Ian felt different. Mickey felt comfortable around Ian. He always felt comfortable with his other Southside friends, but this was a different type of comfortable. 

Anyway, Mickey and Ian were hanging out more and more and becoming closer. They followed each other on social media and had been texting each other. Most of the time it was school related things, but sometimes they would just talk about random shit, and it made Mickey happy. He still couldn’t believe not that long ago he couldn’t even look at that alien looking ginger without practically malfunctioning. Well, he still did but he could handle those feelings a little bit more. 

\----  
Minus his family situation, Mickey’s life was going pretty good. School sucked but Mickey was actually doing pretty well. This year he was a junior, which is apparently supposed to be the hardest year of highschool, but so far it’s been pretty easy. Mickey wasn’t the smartest person at school and he honestly could care less about getting an education but most of the time school came pretty easy to him.

He’s just been feeling a lot happier lately. Maybe because of Ian, maybe because of something else. But whatever it was, it was nice to feel this way. He was finally beginning to understand what the kids he went to school with felt like. For once in his life he was finally feeling like the normal 16 almost 17 year old kid he was. 

\----  
It was a hot Thursday afternoon and school had just gotten out. It was way to fucking hot for mid september in Chicago. Anyway, Mickey was walking home with his earbuds in while listening to music. He was still sweaty and could tell his cheeks were flushed from last period gym class. Mickey always left gym class fucking exausted. Mickey was pretty sure gym was supposed to be the easiest class, but it had to be his hardest. It was basically an hour of working out, and like really hard workouts. 

Mickey had a long shitty day and was in the need for a joint. So, when he got home he quickly changed and began the journey to the Southside. Collin was his age, but had dropped out of highschool. His reason was work, but in reality he just really sucked at school and would rather be doing drugs. Plus his parents could care less. Mickey knew Collin was always home because well he had nowhere else to go, but he was surprised to find Collin’s house empty. Mickey pulled out his phone to shoot a text to see if any of his other friends were around, when out of the corner of his eye he caught a glimpse of bright orange hair. 

He turned around, to see Ian sitting on his front porch smoking with another dude that looked about their age. Mickey assumed it was one of his brothers. Ian had told Mickey he had three brothers, one older and two younger, but Mickey couldn’t remember what their names were. It didn’t look like Ian saw Mickey so he went back to texting his friend Jake to see if he was around and wanted to smoke. Halfway through typing the text Mickey heard someone call his name. He looked up from his phone to see Ian waving one of his long pale arms. 

“Hey Mickey, what’s up?” Ian called from the other side of the street. 

Mickey just waved his hand, but then Ian was motioning him to come over to his side of the street. “What the hell” Mickey thought to himself. So he pocketed his phone and walked closer to the Gallgher house. 

Once Mickey was standing in front of Ian and whoever he was sitting next to, they all just stood there in silence. The other dude who Mickey still did know began inspecting him, like he was trying to figure out who the fuck this is and why the fuck he was standing in their front yard. In return, Mickey began to inspect him. He had dirty blonde hair and blue eyes. Mickey was pretty sure he had seen him with the other Gallaghers before but couldn’t exactly remember. Mickey still just assumed it was his brother because Ian said he was pretty close with his older brother, who Mickey remembered had a weird ass name that was on the tip of his tongue but he just couldn’t spit it out. 

“So Ian you gonna tell me who this is or are we just going to all stare at each other in silence?” The dude with the dirty blonde hair said. 

“Oh shit yeah. This is Mickey,” Ian said, taking the joint out of his mouth. 

“Wait, aren’t you that Northside kid who hangs out here for no fucking reason?” Said the dude next to Ian. 

Mickey just rolled his eyes and nodded. Yeah, he was the Northside kid who hung out here for no fucking reason. Most of the people on the Southside liked Mickey and were able to get past the fact he wasn’t from around there, but there were still people who despised Mickey, and he assumed Ian’s little buddy was one of those people. 

“Ah, ok I knew you looked familiar. So how the fuck does my brother know you?” Ian’s brother said. 

“He goes to my school, dipshit. Remember I told you about him and how we had that project?” Ian said as he slapped his brother's arm. 

All Mickey could take away from what the ginger had just said was that he told his brother about him. Ok, yeah it may have just been about a project and shit, but it still made Mickey feel all warm and happy inside. Fuck. 

They all went back to just awkwardly staring at each other in silence. Finally Ian broke the silence. 

“This is my older brother, Lip,” He said, holding out his arm as to present his brother. 

Ah fuck Lip that’s what it was. 

“You wanna smoke with us?” Ian continued. 

“Yeah, sure got nothing better to do,” Mickey said as he sat on the steps next to Ian. 

The rest of that afternoon Mickey sat on the steps with Ian and his brother and talked while they passed around a joint. Mickey would never in a million years admit it, but he had a lot of fun that afternoon. It was nice to feel like a normal kid for once and just hang out with people his own age, who understood him. 

\----  
Over the next few weeks Ian and Mickey started to get closer. They sat together at lunch, walked with each other to their classes, and hung out after school almost everyday. Ian introduced Mickey to all his siblings and damn were there a shit ton of Gallaghers. They were all really nice though and were happy Ian finally had a friend his own age, especially his older sister Fiona. 

Mickey even introduced Ian to Mandy. Mandy was also happy her brother had a friend, even though she tried hitting on Ian once or twice which just made Ian and Mickey laugh. Mickey had never met Ian’s dad and Ian never met Mickey’s dad and honestly they were both happy to keep it that way. 

Everything was fine and it was just like an average friendship. There was obviously some tension between them because this whole friendship started when Mickey was trying to avoid Ian because he had a massive crush on him. But Mickey thought he was the only one who felt this tension because for a while he thought he was the only one who had a crush. 

\----  
Everything was fine and normal until one day in November. 

It was mid November meaning it was starting to get really fucking cold. Mickey always hated Chicago winter mostly because he had to walk to school everyday in the below freezing temperatures and would slip on every patch of Ice because fucking Sperry’s have absoulutly no traction. 

Anyway, it was a Friday in mid November and Mickey was waiting for Ian outside of school. Ian had said his dad Frank had randomly showed up and was causing chaos in the Gallagher house. Mickey felt bad so he invited Ian over to spend the night. Terry was gone for the weekend on a business trip and Mandy was going to a sleepover at her friends house, meaning Mickey had the house to himself for at least a day. 

Mickey had been waiting in the cold for way longer than he wanted to when he started to get impatient. He opened up his messages and was about to angrily text Ian to get his firecrotch outside when he felt a punch to his backpack. 

“Yo, where the fuck were you it’s fucking freezing out here,” Mickey said turning around to face Ian. It really wasn’t that big of a deal, but Mickey was pissed, he hated being cold more than anything in the world. 

“Jesus, cool your fucking tits I had to get extra help from Mr. Reed, fucking failed that quiz last week,” Ian said holding up a piece of paper with a big red circled F on it. “Doubt you did any better than me though.” Ian continued. 

“Hah. Fuck you very much I got an 85 and I didn’t even study,” Mickey said. He didn’t know why but science just came really easy to him. Ian rolled his eyes and Mickey started talking again. “What you gonna have to suck his dick to get an A in that class.” 

Mickey didn’t know why he said that it just sorta came out. Maybe it was a way of seeing if Ian was gay or not or maybe Mickey was trying to hint that he was gay. He didn’t know and he expected Ian to reply in a disgusted way. I mean most dudes their age would comment like that. Mickey was surprised at the way Ian responded. 

“I don’t know man, maybe,” He said with a breathy laugh. “Anyway I might need your scientist ass to help me study next time,” Ian said with a big toothy smile on his face. And dammit he looked so fucking cute. 

“Let’s get out of here its fucking cold,” Mickey replied to end that conversation. He was over thinking it way too much. Ian wasn’t the type of person to say something offensive at a comment like that, plus it wasn’t even that big of a deal. 

\----  
Once they got to Mickey’s place they put their stuff down and changed their clothes. Ian was only able to fit one change of clothes in his backpack so Mickey gave him a t-shirt and sweatpants to barrow. They were a few sizes too small on Ian but Mickey had to admit Ian looked pretty damn cute wearing his clothes. 

They watched some shows on Netflix and played some Xbox games. After a while they started getting bored so Mickey suggested they smoke some weed. Of course Ian agreed. 

Even though it was really fucking cold and no one was home they still went on Mickey’s back porch to smoke. No one would give a shit if they smoked inside but better to be safe than sorry. 

They passed a joint back and forth for a while and talked about random shit. They talked about school and how apparently a senior fucked Mrs. Smith, who was their math teacher, in the teachers lounge. Ian then started talking about his family and all the crazy shit that had been going on. 

It was nice just to be able to talk to someone and feel comfortable doing it. Both Mickey and Ian were feeling the effects of the weed after some time. They were still sitting on the stairs of Mickey’s back porch when Ian broke their comfortable silence. 

“C-can I um can I tell you something Mick?” Ian asked in a nervous tone. Mickey looked over and saw Ian had an even more nervous look on his face. He wasn’t sure why. At this point in their friendship there wasn’t really much they felt uncomfortable talking about. Mickey wasn’t sure what to say so he just nodded his head. 

“Ok. Uh this might be really uncalled for and shit, but I uh… I feel like I should tell you,” Ian said shifting so that he wasn’t facing Mickey. Ian sucked in a deep breath and began talking again. “Shit ok I’m just going to say it. I’m gay,” 

Mickey was taken by surprise at the words that had just left Ian’s mouth. He was gay. Ian Gallagher was gay, holy shit. Mickey couldn’t find the words to respond to that, but luckily he didn’t need to because Ian kept talking. 

“That’s not all. Not only am I gay… but um I like you. I always have liked you, since we first met. This is really weird I mean I don’t think you’re gay but I thought I needed to tell you because I just… I don’t know I just think you should know. I get it if you don’t want to be friends anymore. And it’s probably the weed talking and I’m definitely going to regret this but could you just not tell anyone because im no-” 

Mickey grabbed Ian by the back of the neck and kissed him. He wasn’t sure why, it just felt right though. Never in a million years would Mickey think he would have his first kiss with a guy and not just any guy, Ian Gallagher, but here we are. 

As they kissed Ian placed one of his pale freckled hands on the back of Mickey’s head and the other on his lower back. In this moment Mickey felt a sense of happiness and freedom that he'd never felt before. As they pulled back they stared into each other’s eyes. A warm feeling rushed through Mickey’s viens. He had just kissed Ian Gallagher. The Ian Gallagher that he has had a huge crush on for months. 

Neither of them knew what to say. They just looked at each other. Ian’s cheeks were flushed with pink and Mickey knew his were too. Mickey replayed what just happened in his mind. He was practically in shock. He had just kissed Ian and Mickey Milkovich was the one to initiate it. Holy fuck. 

Without putting much thought into it Mickey got up and headed towards the door. He motioned Ian to come with and he did. Mickey was still in shock. He thinks they said something to each other but the euphoria he felt was much louder than the words. 

Somehow they ended up in Mickey’s room. Mickey was sitting on his bed, Ian next to the door. Then suddenly Ian came over to the bed and sat down next to Mickey. Mickey then scooted closer to Ian so that their knees were touching. Ian placed a freckled hand on Mickey’s thigh. Shit that was hot. 

After a few moments Mickey looked up and met eyes with Ian. He knew he wanted to kiss Ian. He wanted to kiss Ian more than anything. So that’s exactly what they did. Mickey placed his lips on Ian’s soft pink ones and they kissed. 

It was passionate and made Mickey feel warm and happy and free. They then scooted even closer so that Mickey felt all of Ian’s body. They were so close Mickey could feel the heat radiating off of Ian. After a few minutes Mickey pulled back and opened his eyes. He stared into those green eyes and just enjoyed the sight. Mickey had wanted to do this for months and finally his wish came true. 

Mickey then looked down and could see the outline of Ian’s almost hard dick in his grey sweatpants. Shit that was hot. Mickey moved his graze back up to Ian’s face where he could see he was blushing. Mickey just smiled and leaned in to kiss Ian some more. As he did he grabbed at Ian’s cock feeling it harden even more. This sensation made Mickey’s crotch respond in the same way which caused Ian to place his hand on Mickey’s almost hard dick. 

Ian then pulled back, took his shirt off and tossed it to the side. Mickey was now able to see every freckle that covered Ian’s chest, shoulders, and stomach. He could now also see his strong arms and ab muscles. 

Mickey followed. As soon as his shirt hit the ground Ian pulled Mickey down. Ian was now laying on his back and Mickey on his side with half of his body draped around Ian’s. They began kissing even harder now.   
It felt like they were the only two people in existence. It was just Ian and MIckey against the world. All of Mickey’s thoughts and problems went away as they slipped their tongues down each other’s throats. 

Mickey’s right hand moved down to the waistband of Ian’s pants. He began to dip his fingers into the front of his tight grey sweats when Mickey heard the front door slam shut. They immediately pulled apart at the sound. Shit someone is in the house. 

“Fuck,” Mickey said as he sprung up. 

“Mickey,” a voice called. “Mickey where the fuck are you?” The voice called again. Mickey recognized it was Mandy calling for him. 

“Shit man, put your shirt back on,” Mickey said as he looked for his own shirt that was tossed somewhere in the room. Mickey had barely gotten his shirt on when his bedroom door burst open. 

“There you are, didn’t you hear me calling for you?” Mandy asked as she entered the room. Mickey couldn’t form words so he just shook his head. “Whatever. Anyway Sarah’s parents got pissed at her for some reason and told everyone to go home. Just thought you should know,” Mandy said, turning to walk out the door. 

“Ok,” Mickey replied. That was the only word he could form. Holy shit. He was just getting all hot and heavy with Ian Gallagher and his fucking sister had to ruien it. Fucking Mandy. 

“Oh and hey Ian,” Mandy said from down the hall. Ian just replied with a quiet “Hi” because he was feeling the same way Mickey was. 

They both just stood there for a moment reflecting on what just happened. Mickey was still in disbelief and it looked like Ian was too. 

“Uh you should probably go now since my sister is home,” Mickey said in the midst of the awkwardness. 

Ian just nodded his head and flew out of Mickey’s room and down the stairs. Holy shit. Mickey just almost had sex with Ian Gallagher. 

\----  
It had been a few hours after the whole thing and Mickey was laying in his bed thinking about it. He wasn’t exactly sure what to think though. He liked what happened and he wanted to do it again. He was happy and wanted to feel all those emotions again. His thoughts were cut off when his phone buzzed. It was a text from Ian. Four texts to be exact. 

Ian: hey  
Ian: look I just wanted to apologize   
Ian: i mean I do really like u   
Ian: and i liked what happened i just wanted to apologize 

Mickey just stared at the texts for a while. He was in disbelief. Ian liked it too. 

Mickey stared at his ceiling thinking of ways he can reply to this. After about five minutes he just said fuck it and replied with “don’t appoligize man it’s cool. I liked it too and I also like you. Maybe we can do it again sometime” 

Mickey couldn’t believe he actually said that, but I mean the dudes tongue was down his throat like 4 hours ago. 

After a few minutes Ian replied with “ok. Yeah I would like that” and Mickey could not be happier. Yeah it might have been awkward and they both were still high and would probably regret it in the morning but oh well. Ian Gallagher actually liked Mickey and that’s all he could think about right then and there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope you liked it. This chapter is one of my favorites so far. As of now I still haven't decided how I want this to end, but I'm guessing there will be at least 2 more chapters, but we shall see. Anyway I hope you liked it and please feel free to leave comments and kudos. - Lizzie


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ian and Mickey both like each other a lot. Mickey wants to be with Ian more than anything, but he knows the reality of it. How could this relationship ever workout? He wanted to be with Ian, but wasn't sure how he could.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the 5th and final chapter! I hope you enjoy.

For once in Mickey’s life he was happy. He woke up with a smile on his face and went to bed with a smile on his face. This feeling was strange, but definitely a good strange, a great strange actually. 

Ok, yeah, Mickey had been happy before, but never like this. He felt all giddy and mushy inside. All he could think about is Ian. Ian Gallagher was on his mind 24/7, but he didn’t care. Ian made him happy and free and it was the best feeling in the world. Mickey had always heard people say that when you’re in love you feel this type of way, not saying Mickey is in love with Ian, but he definitely liked him, a lot. 

Mickey had very few moments in his life when he was genuinely happy. He spent his first few years of life surrounded by fighting. Then, once his mother left he had to deal with his drunk father. Mickey had to take care of himself for the most part. Yeah, his dad made sure he was healthy and had all the basic needs, but he didn’t take the time to raise Mickey. He never taught him how to ride a bike, or lay with him when he was burning up with a fever in the middle of the night. 

Mickey was forced to grow up way sooner than everyone else. He wasn’t miserable or anything, but because of his circumstances he was never truly happy. 

When Mickey was 5 his older brother Iggy taught him how to ride a bike. It took a while and Mickey was having a hard time with it, but Iggy promised they wouldn’t go inside until he could ride that damn bike himself. After hours and hours Mickey could finally ride a bike all by himself. Iggy was so proud of him and Mickey was so happy, the next day he told everyone who would listen. Another time Mickey was genuinely happy was when he was 11. Mickey had been playing for a little league baseball team and it was the last game of the night. Mickey hadn’t expected it, but his dad showed up. He seemed different, but Mickey didn’t care. After the game Terry told Mickey how proud of him he was and that made Mickey light up inside. He later found out the only reason for this was because Terry had tried to go sober (which didn’t last very long) but at that moment it didn’t matter. He felt like a normal kid, and he was ecstatic. 

But the happiness he’s felt the past few days definitely takes the cake. 

Sure, the situation was sort of awkward, but that didn’t matter to Mickey. He finally got what he had wanted for years. To be able to kiss a boy and not feel ashamed of it. His whole life Mickey was told being gay was bad, and if he ever turned out to be gay his dad would beat the shit out of him. Terry wasn’t lying when he said this. If Mickey were to ever come out he would be dead, period. All Mickey wanted was to be free and happy, but his fear of his dad was much stronger than that want. 

Truthfully Mickey had just accepted the fact that he couldn't be himself until Terry was dead or until Mickey moved far away and created a new identity for himself. Both of those options seemed unreasonable, but there was nothing else he could do. 

It was now Monday. Mickey didn’t have school that day, so he took the opportunity to sleep in and catch up on all the sleep he had missed from staying up all hours of the night doing the excessive amount of homework he got regularly. Anyway, it was now almost one and Mickey was just laying in his bed thinking about Ian and what had happened that previous Friday. 

He hadn’t talked to Ian since Friday and he knew the situation was going to be awkward, but right there, in that moment, Mickey was happy and he wasn’t ready to let that happiness fade away just yet. 

Mickey had been disappointed his whole life. He grew up having disappointment be one of his most frequent emotions. It was just normal to him, just like how happiness was so normal to everyone else. Mickey didn’t get affected by disappointment anymore. How could he when he just always expected it? 

Mickey’s whole life he had been disappointed by his parents, his siblings, his friends, even his classmates and truthfully he was fully expecting to be let down by Ian as well. 

It just didn’t make sense. How were two high school boys, one from the Southside, the other being raised by a homophobe, going to workout? There was no way. And even if they did work out it’s not like they could be free. They would have to hide, and Mickey didn’t want that. If he was going to be in a relationship he wanted to proudly say he had a boyfriend. 

What happened on Friday was great, but the reality of it wasn’t. But Mickey was happy for once. He wasn’t quite ready to let that feeling go, so he pushed those negative thoughts away and just lived in the moment. Embarrassed the happiness and the way he felt about Ian. 

\----  
The next day was Tuesday, meaning Mickey had to wake up early as shit and go to school for eight hours. It also meant he was going to have to face the reality of whatever it was that was happening between him and Ian. He didn’t want what they had to go away, he was happy, but at the same time he was used to disappointment and knew what had to happen. 

Just because Mickey is the luckiest fucker in Chicago he woke up late and had to rush to get to school. And of course he was late to school. Of fucking course. And because Mickey is so damn lucky he got detention. He tried arguing with the lady at the front desk, but that was no use. She just rolled her eyes, handed him the detention slip and said “rules are rules, get to class you’re already late.” Great fucking great. 

Mickey was fuming as he walked into math class. It wasn’t the fact he would have to spend an hour after school in detention, it was the fact he knew things with him and Ian weren’t going to work out, and that made him mad. 

Math was Mickey’s first class of the day, which was also Ian, so he anticipated seeing Ian there. But he was surprised to see Ian not sitting at his desk. Mickey thought it was strange and his thoughts immediately went to dark thoughts. Did Ian regret what happened on Friday? I mean he did say he would probably regret it when he told Mickey he was gay, right? Was he trying to avoid Mickey? Did he change classes or skip school just to avoid him? 

He may have been jumping to conclusions way too quickly, but things never went Mickey’s way. He always got the worst possible outcome when it came to everything, so why would this be any different? 

Maybe it was for the better though. 

Mickey got through school and then his detention. He couldn’t deny he hadn’t thought about Ian nearly the whole day, because well he did. Honestly Mickey didn’t want school to end. He didn’t want to have to face Ian just so he could break his heart. Mickey never thought he would ever feel this way about someone, especially a dude, but Mickey had also never thought he would do any of the things he had in the past few months either. 

\----  
When Mickey was finally released to the prison known as school he checked his phone to see there was a notification from no other than Ian. He didn’t bother to see what it said though. He couldn’t. He wasn’t ready for what was going to happen. He wasn’t ready to be told by the man he liked more than anything that he regretted everything and didn’t want to be with Mickey. 

Luckily Mickey had the house to himself after school. His dad would be at some work thing until late, and Mandy had said she was spending the night at a friend's house. Mickey wasn’t dumb, he knew she was going to be hanging out with a guy. God, Mickey was so pathetic, even his little sister had a better game than him. Fuck ever though, he was just happy to be alone for a while. 

Mickey went upstairs to lay down but he guessed he fell asleep because he woke up a few hours later to someone banging on the door. He sat up feeling disconnected from the world. He had to take a minute to realize who he was and what was happening. Then the banging continued. 

“Jesus, cool your fucking tits. I’m fucking coming,” Mickey said as he rubbed his eyes and shuffled down the stairs. 

He pulled over the door to see a distressed looking Ian standing in front of him. He seemed to become less tense as his eyes landed on Mickey. They both just stood there, in silence, for a moment just studying each other. 

“Gallagher? What’re you doing here?” Mickey finally said rubbing his eyes once more to make sure Ian was in fact standing right infront of him. 

Ian sucked in a deep breath. “Mickey…. Um… I just needed to tell you that I actually do really like you. And I know you said you were ok with what happened, but it just felt weird and I just feel like you didn’t like it. I’m sorry I didn’t text or call you. I've just been too nervous and too embarrassed. I mean I couldn’t even go to school today because I was so worried you were going to hate me or whatever. I just… I just really like you Mickey,” Ian said so fast it took Mickey a minute to register his words. 

Ian began talking some more but Mickey didn’t hear a word of it. Ian liked him and not just liked him he really liked him. Ian wanted to be with Mickey. Mickey didn’t know what to say. He did want to tell Ian that he felt the exact same way, but instead he just pulled Ian into a deep passionate kiss. It just felt right. 

After a moment they broke apart and Mickey said the first thing that came to his mind. 

“I really like you too,” Is all he said, but that’s all he needed to say. A huge smile spread across Ian’s face. Mickey wasn’t exactly sure what to do so he just invited Ian inside, I mean it wasn’t like anyone was home anyways. 

Mickey and Ian both just kind of stood there in silence for a bit. It wasn’t an awkward silence though, I mean how could it be when they were on the same page? 

Then Mickey suggested they go up to his room. He wasn’t exactly sure what they were going to do, but he would rather sit in silence in his room than in the living room of his house. 

Now, there they were sitting right next to each other on Mickey’s bed, just like they had not too many days before. They sat there for a while. Mickey started thinking of things he could say to start a conversation. But then Ian scooted closer to him causing Mickey’s heart to race. 

Mickey had no idea how Ian felt, but Mickey was definitely nervous. He knew they were either about to kiss or bring up the topic of how this relationship was going to work, or even if it was a relationship or whatever. Mickey had never dated anyone, not even a girl. He hadn’t even had his first kiss until Friday. 

Sex wasn’t really something Mickey was too into. Yeah, he wanted it and yeah he did masturbate, but he knew he could only have sex with women. Because of that he just avoided it all together. It wasn’t like any girls were into him anyway. 

But Mickey wanted to have sex with Ian. He wasn’t sure if Ian had been with any other guys or even girls for that matter. He also wasn’t sure of Ian wanted to even have sex with him. It didn’t matter though, Ian liked him and wanted to be with him and to Mickey that’s all that mattered. 

Mickey turned to Ian and stared into his sparkly green eyes. He wanted to kiss Ian so that’s exactly what he did. 

Ians lips felt soft, just like they did the first time they kissed. The euphoria Mickey had felt the first time also returned. It felt amazing. The feeling he felt when he kissed Ian. 

Ian wrapped his arms around Mickey and pulled him down onto the bed so that they were now laying down. They kissed even harder, even more passionate. Ian’s tongue brushed against Mickey’s as he placed a freckled hand on the back of his head. 

This was the best feeling in the world. 

Mickey didn’t think about what he did next, he just did it. It just felt right. He felt like they needed to start off where they finished just a few days prior. Mickey slipped his hand under Ian’s shirt and rubbed his hand up and down Ian’s muscular torso. He then moved his hand down so that it was now toying with the waistband on Ian’s pants. 

Ian’s breath hitched as Mickey’s fingers dipped down his fitted black pants. Mickey could feel his dick get harder as the moment got hotter and hotter. 

“Wait,” Ian said as he pulled away from Mickey. “I want… I want to have sex with you. I- is that ok?” Ian said nervously as his cheeks began to turn pink. 

“What are you waiting for, just fuck me already.” Is what Mickey wanted to say but instead he nodded his head and stuck his hand back down Ian’s pants. 

They both chuckled and began taking each other's clothes off. 

Now here they were. Mickey laying naked on top of Ian’s perfect body, kissing his mouth as hard as he could. 

Then it happened. Mickey and Ian had sex for the first time and it was amazing. 

Mickey had always thought people were exaggerating when they said how good sex felt. But now he understood. It was one of the best feelings in the world. 

\----  
After they came down from their highs Mickey suggested they put their clothes back on just in case anyone happened to come home. 

Mickey knew they needed to talk about everything, and he knew Ian did too. Mickey was about to say something when Ian began talking. 

“Can I tell you something?” Ian asked. 

“I’m pretty sure we’re way passed the point of you needing to ask to tell me something,” Mickey scoffed. “Shoot,” he continued rubbing his thumb on his eyebrow. 

“That, that was my first time with a guy. Anyone actually…” Ian said playing with his thumbs. 

“Yeah um me too,” Mickey replied. He didn’t know what else to say. He felt special though. Being Ian’s first. 

They then continued talking. Mickey told Ian about how his dad was the biggest homophobe out there. Ian said how he wasn’t out yet and wasn’t planning on it. 

“I want to be with you Mickey,” Ian said. 

“What, are you asking me to be your boyfriend?” Mickey playfully asked. He wanted to say the same to Ian, but feelings and shit weren't really Mickey's thing. 

Neither of them wanted to hide, but neither of them wanted to face the consequences of being out. They were at a loss for what to do. Sure, they could bang behind everyones back, but what kind of relationship would that be? And wouldn’t people start to become suspicious? 

But they knew they would figure it out. They had gotten through much worse. 

“Look I want you to be my boyfriend…” Ian said. 

Holy shit. Ian Gallagher just admitted he wanted to be Mickey’s boyfriend. Mickey was trying his hardest to stay calm. 

“Yeah… me too I guess. That’s soft as fuck though Gallagher,” Mickey replied. Of course he had to act like this shit was too soft or whatever for him, but Ian knew he liked it. He wanted to be Ian Gallagher’s boyfriend. 

So now they were officially boyfriends, but you wouldn’t catch Mickey dead admitting it. 

\----  
Neither of them were sure what they were going to do. They weren’t sure how they were going to keep it a secret and even if they would be able to. They didn’t want to hide their relationship, but being able to be together and safe was way more important. 

Whatever they ended up doing would be fine. As long as they were together that’s all that mattered. Ian and Mickey belong with each other, and they knew that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope you have liked this series. Please feel free to leave comments and kudos! -Lizzie

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I don't really write to much and when I do it's not like this, so please feel free to leave correctional comments or tips! I'm not exactly sure how long this fic will be, but I'm guessing around 5 or so chapters. I will try to update as often as I can :) I made a twitter if you want to go check it out its @hlizzier I just made it and am not very active, but I'll try to be. Anyway please feel free to leave comments and kudos! Thank you! - Lizzie


End file.
